Back, where I've been
by SunnyBlue22
Summary: Lucy, have to move and she met her old friends, but she is different from when she saw 7 years old girl. See what is different and will her life become better than it is
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucy P. o. V.

It has been 10 years since I last was here. The last time I was 7 and had a full happy family. Now? Now I'm 17 and only have father who doesn't even care about his daughter.

While watching the town from the car, I tried to remember my few friends. I couldn't make it for now.

When we got there the house were the same as I remember it.

 _'_ _Lucy, go and take your stuff to the last room on the 2_ _nd_ _floor, which will be yours while we live here.'_ My father told me.

 _'_ _Yes, father'_. I knew that after 20 min he will go to his new workplace and it's better for me to be invincible.

 _'_ _Don't wait for me. I won't be here next few weeks…oh, I almost forget, this is your card and map for school. You have to be there at 9 am tomorrow.'_

 _'_ _Yes, father'_ I waited for him to go through the door and started to decorate my room. I had a terrace which was great, but it was with a view to the next terrace. I went on it to see how I should decorate it with the flowers and then I saw him – a boy with spiky pink hair. When he saw me he smiled and OMG what smile. If I was from ice I would have already melted.

' _Hey_ ', he smiled to me, ' _you must be the new neighbour, or should I say new-old'_

' _Wait, what? Have we met before?_ ' I asked him.

 _'_ _Hm, let me think'_ he make a face like he was thinking then smiled again _'I think it was 10 years ago, you lived here with your family and my cat was always were trying to find a way to your room'_ he laughed. The hell his laugh was even sweeter than his smile.

 _'_ _Oh, if I am correct you are …Natsu?...and the cat was Happy?'._ It looks like I was right, because he laughed like before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy P. o. V.**

 _'Yes, silly, I'm Natsu and the cat was Happy...too bad it had dyed a few years ago, but here is next generation'-he grab from somewhere another blue kitty-'This is Happy II", he made his smile._

 _'It's such a cutie, and except that Happy is no longer here, but it's Happy II, what else change?' I asked curiously._

 _'Oh, nothing much, when you left, everybody was sad...but soon most of them somehow forget this sadness. I mean that everybody went on their own way. Oh, let's change the topic, where will you go to high school and also why did you change school in the middle of the year?'_

 _'My dad chaged his workplace and like always he doesn't care whether I'll have problems with adaptation or not, he just say that we are mooving and here are we...and about the HS let me my car'I went into the room to get my card and then back to show it to Natsu 'Here it is'_

 _'Oh, we are in same school and more importantly in one class. You won't have any problems with adaptations, just be aware of Loki, he is the playboy of the school and you don't want to have a work with his fangroup'_

 _'If I am correct he had played with us when I was there, right? So he had become a playboy, ha? Well everybody change'_

 _'So...you said that your dad didn't told you when you were mooving'I nodded 'how come?'_

 _'After mom's death he became distant, someone that is only on theory father. I think it's because I look a lot like mom. He is more close with my little sister - Michelle' I signed. From my stomach was heard a noise, which meaned that I'm hungry. 'I'll go to eat, so later, Natsu'_

 _'Wait! come to my house, I'm also hungry and nobody is here...I have food from the maids, so come to share it...please?'_

 _'OK, but only this time...it's only cause I don't have any food here, yet'_

 _We ate and then it was time to sleep, I turned on my piano music, which was recorded from when mom was alive and then felt asleep._

 _The alarm rang at 7 am, which meaned that I have 1 hour to get ready and then 1 hour to get to school. I dressed knee-lenght black dress with pretty lace and went to school. I was there just in time. There I asked if someone can show me where the director is. For my luck Natsu was there and if what he told me, he was send a lot of times to sid in the director's room. when I got in, I saw the liitle old person beside the desk. He saw my card and asked on the phone for some teacher. After a few minutes, someone knocked on the door. It was a man with brown hair and unshaven face. His name was Mr Gildarts Clive._


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy P.o.V**

When we got in the classroom. I saw a few familiar faces. A girl with blue hair who used to be my best friend, beside Natsu, jumped on her sead the moment she saw me.

-Lu-chan? Is that you?

-Yeah, Levy-chan, I am glad to see you again and also am happy that we are in the same class- _I smiled_ \- So, I'm new here, althought I used to live here 10 years ago, my name is Lucy Heartfili. Take care of me- _I smiled again_.

-So, miss Heartfilia, you can sit beside the pink-haired idiot, more known as Natsu

-HEEEEY, Natsu shouted, WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT, GILDARTS

-The person who know that he have to call me sensei, _Mr Clive hit Natsu with his book_ , now, after the introduction let's start the class.

After the class

-Hey, Lucy, who do you remember from when you used to live here?- A raven-black-haired boy asked me.

-I remember Natsu, Levy, you-Gra, Erza, Cana, Mirajane and her lil-sis Lisanna...and I think that's all

-Lucy, it's time to go home, and if I'm not mistaken you told me you dad is comming home today so you want to go home early, right?-Natsu told me.

-Oh, yeah, I totally forgot. Thank you, Natsu.

At home

-Lucy? What are you doing at home. Aren't you suppose to e at school. You aren't skipping it, right?

-No, dad, I'm not. The classes ended so that's the rason I'm at home. It's different from my old school.

-Oh, ok. Then go to your room, because I've soo much work to take care of you. Also we will have guests tonight so prepare good food and don't come down, until they go away.

-But dad , I thought that we will eat together...

-Don't think ridicolous things. You know what? Don't cook anything I will call in a reastaurant to get me good food. I don't want anybody to taste your horrible food.

-Dad...can I ask you sth...Can I live by myself here. I mean soon you will change yor place, cause of yor work, and I don't want to change anymore places

-WHAT DID YOU SAY? KIDS ARE SUPPOSE TO LISTEN TO THEIR PARENTS, SO IF I CHANGE MY PLACE YOU ARE COMMING WITH ME, UNDERSTAND?

-Yes, father

-For this horrible attitude toward me you have to be punished. Come here.

The moment I went closer to him, he hit me

-Now go to bed, you won't have dinner

-I understand, father. Excuse me.

At my room

I started to cry. I wanted to get away from that man. I though that the fresh air will help me and also watching the stars. I have always loved to watch the stars.

-Lucy, why are you crying?

-Oh, it's nothing, Natsu.

-I see that is not nothing, so tell me wht is happening, now.

I explained to him everything that happened and after this I started to cry again. He hugged me and told me that everything will be OK.

-Nothing is OK, anymore. I don't want to live anymore. I want to go where mom is. Why it have to be this way. Why did she left me alone with this horrible perso...snif...I don't want to be with him anymore.

-Then come to my place. Most of the time I live alone. Somethimes dad and big-bro come home, but they won't mind. Just take you things and come

-I don't know...

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 **Author's note  
I am sry for the mistakes I made. Hope you like it **


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy P.o.V**

-Of course you know, Lucy - Natsu told me - You by yourself say that you can't live with your father, so live with me.

-What if we don't get along, start to fight and then what...I'll have to move to father again...and then *sob* I'll *sob* loose *sob* my best friend-I started to cry again.

-Hey, hey, hey..Luce, look at me, you know that won't happen... Come, let me show you something-he help me to cross and be at his terrace.  
When I went in his room, I was amazed. So many pictures and most of them were from 10 years ago. I saw one which I remembered. It was with me and my family. Natsu had his famous grin in his face.

-When you left, I tryed to collect every photo I had with you. I put it on the wall, so I won't forget you. Nee, can I ask you sth?-Natsu asked me

-Um...sure, what it is?

-Why didn't you told me that you are leaving?

-Because it was sudden...and because I didn't want to make you...and myself sad. When dad told me *tears forming in my eyes* that mom is really sick and we have to move away, I didn't know what to do. - take a photo - This is from the day before I moved. Do you know why nobody could say that I will move. It's cause I didn't want to make you sad. It's luckily that I'm back. But also I don't feel like I used to feel 10 years ago. I just want to be the same girl back then *sob* but I can't.

-I'm sorry, Luce. I'm sorry that I asked you. Can I tell you something private too.-I nodded-When you left I called your father and he told me that your mather just passed away and may be you two won't come back anymore. If he had decided to be here, it's may be cause he want you to be happy, again.

-I don't believe it. Why now?

-I don't know either. Please come live here. I'll talk with your father, but not now, cause I see guests and I suppose he won't come to see you tonight.

-*I laughed histerically* With or without guests he never comes to see meat night. Only Michelle have that extra

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

 **Author's note  
I'm sorry for any mistakes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Natsu is the sweetest person I've ever met. Even thought I am no longer the girl I used to be…he is like the boy from 10 yrs ago. I decided that just for now I can live with him. It will be until my father see I'm not it the bedroom.

 _-Natsu? We have to go to school...though I don't want to..._

 _-Then let's not go..._

We just laid in bed doing...well nothing...until we both were hungry...and Happy saw as well

 _-I'll make sth to eat_ -Natsu suggested and looked me with _what you want to eat_ look

- _Let me think about it..why don't we make pizza...I know how to make the dough...we can make one for you. Extremely chilly and one for me...may be pizza margarita..._

- _OK, I'm fared up for pizza_ -smiling at me...Gosh I really can melt under that smile and forget everything bad happening to me.

We were done with preparation and it was time for baking it. ..while we were waiting I decide to ask a few question about past 10 yrs.

 _-Natsu...can I ask you sth?_ -I started nervously..he nodded and I continued- _Can I ask how exactly Happy died?_ \- asking that I saw the sad look on his face

 _-He was smashed by a car few years after you left. I was so sad I locked myself in my room...and very often I was found laying at your room cause I felt his presents and yours there. It was at summer so that way at least I didn't have to go to school. Year later my brother took home Happy II. He had find it at the street near his workplace. He remembered how much I loved the blue kitty before so that's why he bought it as a present...it was good both for me and the kitten._

I hugged him from back as the often told us that pizzas are ready. We ate them and talked about whatever was in our mind. Later that day we sat again in his room and he put his head on my lab. I ruffled my hand trough his hair. It was the best feeling ever. His hair was so soft. From the moans I could sense that the ruffling was as good for him as for me. We stayed that way until we heard so knocking on the door. We couldn't pretend we weren't there cause I heard my dad's voice

 _-LUCY?! I KNOW YOU ARE THERE SO SHOW YOURSELF..._

 **~TO BE CONTINED~**

* * *

 **A.N.**

I'm sorry if there are some mistakes. I'll try to be more active these days...until school days starts


End file.
